With Love, H
by timamiYIPPIE
Summary: One-Shot. A letter from Hermione to Draco. Draco's POV. Setting during the war. Possibly a prequel to my Indonesian story called One Last Time. R&R!


**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling owns Harry Potter series and the characters.

**A/N:** Read and review? *smooches!* Btw, this could be the prequel of my Indonesian fic called One Last Time.

**With love, H.**

**One-Shot**

"Draco, there was an owl for you. It brought a letter along. I couldn't see from who it was though…" Zabini told Draco as soon as he enters his room.

"A letter? Where's it?" Draco asked – fully aware of where the letter came from.

"On top of your pillow. Check it out."

Draco hurried to his bed and practically snatched the letter and ran out of his room as soon as he got it in his hand.

He knew who wrote the letter. He was aware about who sent it. And yes, he was dying to know what's written there for him.

Slowly and carefully, he opened the envelope and took out the ivory paper and revealed a neat handwriting. He smiled and started reading.

_Dear D_, it said.

_I hope you're well, as I am when I was writing this for you._

Draco's smile grew wider. 'I am well, very well.' He spoke in his mind. He continued reading, excited to see what's written below.

_I was wondering, about if I have even mentioned to you about how I actually feel._

"Oh." He said with excitement.

_Dear D,_

_It has been years since I first met you. And for years before now, you've been the person I hated the most. Well, same to you I guess. _

Draco chuckled as he nodded his head slowly.

_But you know, as cliché as people said it, there is a very thin line between love and hate. And yes, I'd love to think that we both crossed the line. And I'm pretty darn sure that I broke the line pretty bad._

_Dear D,_

_I was in denial. I thought what I felt for you was a mere fling. But cupid has got me. I fell for you, real hard._

_I didn't know what to do. I was lost and incomplete. I longed for you but completely frozen when I saw you standing in front of me. My heart was beating really fast even when you were all the way in the end of the great hall._

_We were enemies, and to fall for you, is like a story of Romeo and Juliet comes to live._

Draco gulped.

_Dear D,_

_From the time we've spent together, running away from people, hiding from my best friends, sneaking out, they've been parts of the routine._

_I never mind them though. I think that us always worth of any risk._

Draco's heart was beating fast, so fast he was afraid people could hear the beatings.

_Dear D,_

_I think you've put a mark on my soul. Yeah, soul – as crazy as that sounds.__I just can't get away from you. There's a string attached between me and you that i just can't cut._

_I don't know. I've been broken hearted because of you, getting high because of you, totally gone crazy, falling head over heels for you. You're always there, in my every heart beat, every second of my lifetime, every breath._

_Dear D,_

_Our love is difficult, I won't deny that fact. But what if I actually love you? In the deepest meaning possible. You know, I can't even find the right word to describe how I feel towards you. You've drunk me with an even stronger potion than Amortentia. The magic is so strong I refuse to get away._

_Dear D,_

_This is my humble words for you. All my dreams are that we could get out of this stupid war of the good and the bad so that we could be in peace. So we could be together without all the fear of being marked as traitors and being chased away for a death penalty._

_Dear D,_

_I miss you terribly. I hope you stay safe and I hope I can see you soon in our meeting place._

_With love, H._

Draco was at a loss of words. He was speechless. What he just read was the most honest he has read ever. He felt sick. He loves her just as much as she does to him. The feeling was killing him. He was hurt because of his love and the medicine was never anyone but her.

He bit his lips. He felt like his chest was about to explode. Like his heart was being grabbed really tight.

He destroyed the letter after he finished reading it the 3rd time. It was the agreement. Nobody could ever find out. As much as he hates it, he must destroy the evidence of their love. No traces, no clues, just memories.

After he watched the letter burn in the fireplace, he ran outside, to the dark cold corridor where they usually meet, to get his treatment of lovesick.

**Fin.**


End file.
